h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mimmi
Mimmi is a new mermaid in Mako: Island of Secrets. She is played by Allie Bertram. From Season 2 on she is one of the main characters. Mimmi is a northern mermaid who came to the southern pod with unusual knowledge and powers. She is born to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa and is the sister of Zac. She is sweet, and although inclined to be reserved – some would even say shy – she is super-intelligent and gifted. She has an insatiable thirst for knowledge and is excited to be on land discovering everything she can about land people and their lives. Background Mimmi is a northern mermaid, who came to live with the Mako pod in Australia and is the daughter of Nerissa. She and Ondina are loyal best friends. Although she typically follows Ondina's lead on things they do, she does not hesitate to speak up to her when she is out of line. There are also times where Mimmi cannot help but feel a little lonely since she has had no family of her own ever since her mother left. When she and Ondina return to Mako to try to save it for the pod, they are both soon introduced to Zac. Although she does not harbor the same sort of prejudice and resentment Ondina does, she is supportive of Ondina's belief that Zac's existence as a merman is a threat to the pod. Her plan to strip Zac of his powers with a potion that amplifies the full moon backfires, and Evie is turned into a mermaid as she attempts to rescue him. Mimmi soon learns to trust Zac much more quickly then Ondina does. This is particularly true after the group discovers a merman chamber in which Ondina disappears and Zac not only prevents Mimmi from suffering the same fate, but the two of them are able to work together to bring her back. When Ondina accused Zac of deceiving them, Mimmi insists to her that it was indeed an accident. Being a mermaid who "has to know everything", Mimmi is eager to learn as much about the world of land dwellers as she can. Mimmi would also learn much more about herself during this experience. Throughout her time on land, it becomes apparent that she shares some sort of connection with Zac, as they share visions. At first, the mermaids and Zac believe that his connection to Mako Island is causing this. This theory is later proven incorrect and the connection is revealed to be not through Mako, but through blood. It turns out that Zac is actually the son of Nerissa and Mimmi's long lost brother. This revelation shocks Mimmi, but she does not hesitate to protect Zac when Veridia attempts to do away with him. Although she and Ondina are cast out of the pod for this, she hardly cares as she has now found an important piece of her life she somehow always knew was missing and a family that she thought she never had. Unfortunately, Zac is not as enthusiastic about this as she is since it means his whole life has been a lie and he bitterly refuses to acknowledge her as his sister. Somewhat saddened by her brother's rejection, she remains confident that he will eventually come around and accept her as his sister. Following this, Mimmi attempts to form a relationship with her newfound brother, but Zac still wants nothing to do with her. While trying to be understanding, Mimmi cannot help but feel a little frustrated since she is also hurting from having to grow up without any family due her own abandonment from their mother while Zac has had a family in the Blakley couple. Rita offers her comfort, stating her strong belief that Nerissa only gave her and Zac up to keep them safe and that she had planned along to make sure they would find each other again one day. Later, when Zac unleashes his anger on two obnoxious lifeguards, Mimmi confronts him briefly on her own hardships and reminds him that he has had a family who loves him unlike her and therefore is much more lucky then he believes. After Zac is able to come to terms with who he is after talking with his parents, he is also finally able to accept Mimmi as his sister much to her delight. Throughout the second half of season 2, Mimmi is shown to have developed a strong bond with her brother similar to Sirena's bond with her sister Aquata and both of them are shown to be extremely caring and protective of each other. As Zac's curiosity of the chamber grows, Mimmi refuses to go against his wishes and completely trusts that Zac will allow no harm to come to her or any mermaids. She also wanted to accompany Zac when he starts the chamber to ensure no harm comes to him either. Mimmi also gains a love interest in a young man named Chris after deciding to get a job at the marine park. At first, he rubs her off the wrong and comes off to her as unreasonably strict when he scolds her for being in an employee only part of the park while talking to a dolphin. Later, she finds out that he has a passion for dolphins and dreams to work with them, but he is unable to form a connection. Mimmi resolves to help him and successfully gets him into the training program. They then share a kiss, but nothing apparently would come of it when she learns that he will be in America for 3 months. Though he assures her that they will see each other when he gets back. Later, Mimmi would face more complications involving the people she cares about. As Ondina and Erik spend increasingly more time together, she also spends increasingly less time with Mimmi sparking jealousy. This would eventually cause them to have a fallout, although they do make up. Later, when Veridia allows them to return to the pod, Mimmi struggles with the possibility of never being able to venture on land again and having to give up on the only family she has ever had in Zac. Her strain only grows when Ondina decides to give up on the pod for Erik, causing a much worse fallout. They later make up and decide they must find a way to convince the pod that land people and mermen can be trusted so that they don't have to choose between the people they care about. Danger soon starts to fill the air after the group discovers that the trident stone is the key to starting the chamber and when Zac accidentally causes it to become active again. Despite Zac's and the mermaids best efforts, Erik is able to gain possession of the trident stone right in front of Mimmi. Mimmi tries to reason with him, but Erik refuses to give up, and soon Zac arrives to intervene having been alerted of the situation by a vision. However, Erik uses the stone to steal Zac's powers and render him unconscious as Mimmi looks on in horror. Erik is then able to escape with the stone while Mimmi tends to her brother. Despite Mimmi's attempts to encourage him, Zac seemingly gives up hope leaving it up to her, Ondina, and Sirena to stop Erik. Their attempt to stop the chamber fails and it slowly begins to kill them. When Zac seemingly sacrifices his own life to stop the chamber and save the mermaids, Mimmi is devastated by the apparent death of her beloved brother. Desperate to save him, she puts her own safety at risk again when she attempts to use the stone to heal him despite previously experiencing the effect it has on mermaids first hand all while tearfully begging him not to leave her. She is successful and Zac's life and powers are restored, to her great relief and joy. The pod then returns to Mako and Mimmi swims off with the others to greet them, overjoyed at now being reunited with both her pod, and her brother. In season 3, Mimmi returns to her mermaid life with Ondina now that the pod has returned to Mako. With Sirena away on vacation with her sister, Mimmi and Ondina now frequently hang out with Evie and teach her more about mermaid life since she was given a moon ring. She also continues to make frequent trips on land to hang out at Rita's grotto and the cafe along with all the other new friends she made there such as Cam, Carly and most importantly, her brother Zac. Later, Mimmi and Ondina are introduced by Rita to a new mermaid from China named Weilan. Although Ondina takes an immediate disliking to her, Mimmi does everything she can to make her feel welcome. She later introduces Weilian to Zac and her other friends. As Mimmi, Ondina, and Evie prepare to take part in the full moon ceremony, they are suddenly approached by a 60 ft water dragon. Greatly alarmed, they attempt to fight it off with their moon rings but they have no effect on it. As Zac and Weilian arrive to help, they soon retreat to warn the pod. The mermaids and Zac then dedicate most of the season trying to find a way to destroy the dragon. As tension between Ondina and Weilan grows, Mimmi attempts to act as the peace maker. She tries to convince Weilian that Ondina is more kind hearted then she initially appears and convince Ondina that Weilan is on their side. In time, the two are able to make peace and begin to become friends. As Mimmi and Ondina prepare to face the dragon, they are both frustrated when Veridia instead tasks them with looking after the younger mermaids instead of fighting with the pod. The two of them both decide to defy Veridia's orders and join the pod anyway. However, Mimmi remains unaware that Zac is secretly planning with Weilian to face the dragon himself to turn it's power back on itself with an eastern spell Weilian taught him, knowing full well that Mimmi would do everything she could to try to stop him if she knew. She and the rest of the pod are led astray by Weilan to hide on the opposite side of the ocean where the dragon will appear so Zac can carry out their plan. As the pod prepare to fight the dragon, Mimmi and Ondina soon begin to suspect something is wrong when the dragon does not appear to them despite the moon haven already risen. Mimmi soon realizes what is going on when she has a vision showing her that Zac is facing the dragon in the moon pool alone. Horrified at the thought of losing him the way she almost did in the merman chamber, Mimmi races to the moon pool to help him along with Ondina. However, by the time they arrive the damage has already been done. Although Zac and Evie are both uninjured, Evie has lost her tail at the dragons hands causing Weilan and Ondina to have a serious fallout. After a brief moment of pain over Evie's loss, they make up and Evie decides to take advantage of being an ordinary girl again. During the season, Mimmi continues her work at the marine park where she is soon reunited with her love interest from the previous season Chris. Although they are both mutually interested in one another, they do not immediately pick up where they left off as Chris is nervous to ask her out. Eventually, Chris finally musters up the courage to ask her out and she happily accepts. However, Ondina is completely against the idea, her view of relationships having been tarnished since her experience with Erik. As Mimmi and Chris continue to enjoy themselves, they are constantly watched by Ondina despite Weiland's insistence to back off. As Mimmi and Chris are about to kiss, Ondina summons a rain storm, forcing Mimmi to retreat. Ondina later realizes her mistake when Weilian is able to help her let go of the past and convince her that Mimmi needs to be free to make her own choices and mistakes. However, despite Ondina's apologies, Mimmi decides not to pursue a relationship with him feeling guilty for having to lie to him. However, Ondina and Weiian are able to get them back together after getting them both to come to a party. Chris and Mimmi then admit their true feelings for one another and finally become a couple. Mimmi's bond with her brother also continues to grow stronger in season 3 and would later prove instrumental in the events of the season climax. In the episode "Wishful Thinking", Mimmi and the others are accidentally sent back in time 5 years into the past by a magical wishing shell as they look at a picture of Zac when he was younger and he wishes they could have seen him then. It is there that they meet a 12 year old Zac and claim they are aliens. Although Weilian warns them that their interactions with young Zac must kept as minimal as possible to avoid possible changes in the future, Mimmi cannot help but find joy in meeting her brother during his childhood, a time of his they did not have the chance to be together the way brothers and sisters are meant to. She also highly disapproves when an impatient Ondina is mean to him, demanding he give them the shell and even threatening him. When Ondina finds the shell and refuses Zac's plea to not leave, Mimmi is saddened when young Zac leaves feeling hurt and dejected from Ondina's bullying. The mermaids then learn from a younger Rita that only the person who found the shell can use it. After making Ondina apologize for her previous mistreatment of him, Mimmi attempts to ask him for his help. When young Zac begs them to prove to the guests they are aliens, Mimmi feigns ignorance, humiliating him. Mimmi apologizes to young Zac for this and explains that he is the only one who can help them because he is special. She then goes on to tell him how important he is to her and lightly hints at the close sibling relationship they have in the future. To prove her sincerity and make up for the previous grief they caused him, Mimmi risks exposure by performing a magic show with her powers in front of the guest to save young Zac's reputation. Afterwards, young Zac is reluctant to say goodbye to Mimmi, but she promises him they will meet again in the future. Mimmi then returns to the present with the others, thrilled to have had the opportunity to bond with Zac all over again. Young Zac's memory of the encounter is then erased, setting the stage for his reunion with Mimmi in season 2. Personality Mimmi is a gorgeous mermaid from the Mako Island pod. Sweet, but self doubting and clumsy, she is extremely intelligent and always seems to be soaking up knowledge without even trying. She is also very loyal to the people she cares about, especially her best friend Ondina and her brother Zac. Appearance Mimmi is a brunette, with very tanned skin and grey eyes. Like Sirena, she usually wears girly dresses and skirts and cute tops. Mimmi commonly wears outfits with flowers or nature-type patterns. Coincidentally, Mimmi is very similar in looks and wardrobe, to Cleo Sertori. Mermaid Powers Mimmi possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Mimmi has the ability to swim at a super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive deeper than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis "In The Seventh Cycle", Mimmi and Ondina used this ability to send Cam flying. Vision Sharing Zac and Mimmi were able to share visions being siblings. Essence Manipulation In "Sticky Situation", she used this ability to take Evie's essence. Cryokinesis In "The Truth About Evie", When she sneezed, she produced a small patch of snow. Hydrokinesis In "Surprise!" Mimmi used this power to lift a water bubble. Hydro-Thermokinesis Mimmi used this power in "The Siren" to a heat Carly's phone. Hydro-Cryokinesis In "Careful What You Wish For" Mimmi used this power on Cam to get the cold water out of his body. Trivia *Mimmi regularly practices potions and spells using resources in Rita's grotto. *Mimmi always wears a silver necklace with a dolphin pendant. *She can speak to multiple different creatures including: humpback whale, northern penguin, and dolphin. * Mimmi sings in the moon pool though not as often as Sirena does. * Mimmi took a special class on enlargement in mermaid school. * Because of Nerissa being her mother, Mimmi is considered an extremely powerful mermaid. * There is a distinct possibility that Mimmi is the eldest of Nerissa's children but it was never confirmed in the show. She could also very well be Zac's twin sister. * Mimmi is very similar to Cleo, both of them had a job at the marine park, and both of them are the brown haired in the iconic mermaid trio found on both ''H2O: Just Add Water'''' and [[Mako: Island of Secrets|''Mako: Island of Secrets]]''. '' * Mimmi is probably immune to Snow Rash since she is a Northern mermaid. Gallery File:Mimmi.jpg File:Mimmi in Water.png File:Mimmi In Grotto.jpg File:mimmi.JPG|Mimmi swimming File:Mimmi Swimming.jpg|Mimmi swimming File:Mimmi In Moon Pool.JPG File:Mimmi1.jpg File:Mimmi2.jpg File:Mimmi3.jpg|Mimmi casting spell File:mimmi6.JPG File:The Seventh Cycle.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-19h16m09s38.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-19h02m02s6.png File:mimmi53.JPG File:The Truth.png File:New Orders.png|Mimmi with Sirena and Ondina in the Moon Pool File:Ondina Secretly Using Powers.jpg File:Cam Moving Water.png File:Mimmi75.JPG File:The Job.png|Mimmi working at Marine Park 9898989898988.JPG mimmi 0.JPG Tumblr nmetdtver71uotqdzo3 250.gif|Mimmi and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo3 400.gif 4.png Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg Tumblr nm1wzxGrAk1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Mimmi and Ondina diving and speed-swimming (gif) Mermaids Hugging.JPG Mermaids And Zac.JPG Mako Mermaids Season 2 Mermaids.png S2mermaids1.JPG Evie Joins The Pod.png Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Season 2 cast.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Mako mermaids season 2.jpg Tumblr nl2ekpU7Hl1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Mimmi swimming (gif) Tumblr nrm6eeaISc1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Mimmi and the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nq6dz7nCXq1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Mimmi and Chris kissing (gif) Mimmi with her brother Zac.jpg|Mimmi with her brother Zac Mimmi and Zac snuggling.jpg|Mimmi and Zac hugging Mimmi crying over Zac's death.jpg|Mimmi crying Rejoice for Zac's revival.jpg Zac and Mimmi's photograph.jpg|Zac and Mimmi's photograph Zac revived.jpg Zac's death.jpg|Mimmi saving Zac Tumblr nmf5i94kCN1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Mimmi and Rita turning invisible (gif) Tumblr nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Mimmi underwater (gif) Tumblr nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Mimmi and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr nl6lkrAaoE1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Mimmi and Ondina swimming (gif) Tumblr niijhh3tvG1txpixmo1 400.gif|Mimmi with Ondina and Sirena jumping into the Moon Pool (gif) Mako Mermaids Season3 Weilan Ondina Mimmi Evie.jpg|Mimmi with Ondina, Evie, and Weilan speed-swimming Season3.jpg Season3.png 16.png Newseries.png 22.png 21.png 33.png 28.png 13.png File:Mako-S3E3.png 48.png Season 3.png 55.png 57.png File:Mako-S3E16.png 51.png Allthreegirls.png 61.png 58.png Back in Moon Pool.png Newseason.png mimmi.png Screenshot (189).png C198e9cfe9d05186bda78ee6a22bb3fc.jpg Mimmi and Nerissa.png Fe94f7fbd7b20924891b64c306f564ff.jpg 90f4e0918295eebb6575368842e048c3.jpg 078008c6523e8a6651611472c05b0f7c.jpg Zac Younger.jpg 494ff2ec4f7e649e975755277016aaff.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Secret keepers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely